Kind
by Elmund9
Summary: Un mes y medio después de huir de la Sociedad de Almas, un experimento de Szayazel sale mal y Aizen es transformado en un niño.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mes y medio después de huir de la Sociedad de Almas, un experimento de Szayazel sale mal y Aizen es transformado en un niño.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Las Noches, cada arrancar haciendo su rutina nomal: algunos como Zommari meditaban acerca de la moral de destruir un Hollow antes de darle la oportunidad de evolucionar; otros cómo Grimmjow entrenaban movimientos con su espada y finalmente algunos, cómo Starrk, se quedaban de perezosos en sus edredones olvidando el mundo de fuera.

Sin embargo todos detuvieron sus actividades diarias cuando una ola de sonido retumbó por todos los cimientos de las Noches, moviendo los objetos y personas un poco. Haciendo parecer que la habitación donde estaban había sido golpeada por alguien de afuera y forzando a todos a revisar las paredes dónde se encontraban en busca de fisuras.

Era algo tan curioso y distinto a lo regular, que los arrancares de más alto nivel o curiosidad se dirigieron al Cuarto del Trono, buscando las respuestas en Lord Aizen, el gobernador de Las Noches que ya vivía finalmente entre ellos.

Starrk llegó a pasos forzados empujado por Linnete, la pequeña estaba emocionada por lo ocurrido. Llevaban un mes viviendo con otros y cada día era una mayor sorpresa llena de nuevas experiencias, y a ella le parecía que estaba a punto de revelarse algo increíble ante sus ojos.

Para sorpresa de todos los curiosos que llegaron al pasillo frente al Cuarto del Trono, las puertas de la habitación estaban cerradas. Siendo aquél el lugar de mayor congregación de los arrancares, su Lord lo dejaba disponible estuviera él o no, la única condición era que nadie subiera a la parte superior, el lugar dónde el trono residía y desde dónde su líder los observaba desde las alturas.

Los arrancares comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos sin saber cómo proceder, esperando quizás a que las puertas se abrirían por si solas sin que ellos hicieran nada.

Ulquiorra fue el que se atrevió a abrir una de las puertas. Barragán se colocó un lado del Cuarto Espada y esperaba como un rey a que le abrieran las dos puertas cómo si se tratará de un rey. Aún así la cara de marfil del Cuarto Espada continuó empujando las puerta sin observar al otro arrancar y se asomó a la habitación.

Un aroma agrio salió del recinto, haciendo que algunos cautelosos prefirieran retirarse de nuevo a sus cuartos. Por ejemplo, Nntoria, Halibell y Zommari se fueron del lugar tras sopesar las desventajas de exponerse a un misterioso gas a cambio de saciar un poco de curiosidada. Además, si Lord Aizen consideraba que importaba qué ellos supieran, entonces llamaría a por ellos después. Igual lo hicieron la mayoría de los demás arrancares.

Starrk también intentó retirarse, pero Linnete corrió hacía dentro antes de que el pudiera detenerla. Los pasos ligeros de la niña hicieron eco en el enorme salón y comenzó a toser debido a la irritación que causaba el gas. Ulquiorra detrás de ella pudo mantener su compostura a pesar de la incomodidad.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!- una figura se irguió de entre el gas y todos lo que aún quedaban observaron al Octavo Espada con su cabello rosa desarreglado por primera vez - Mis disculpas, cof, Lord Aizen, cof, un pequeño error de cálculo, cof..no se preocupe..es completamente inofensivo, cof,

Grimmjow fue el primero en darse cuenta qué algo estaba mal, su nariz, garganta y ojos irritados eran un impedimento para asegurar completamente la situación, sin embargo el riatsu proveniente del trono era ligeramente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Se sintió tentado a dar el brinco de nueve metros y buscar a Aizen, ya que el hombre no estaba sentado en su lugar normal y era imposible de verlo desde abajo, pero subir arriba estaba prohibido bajo pena de tortura o muerte.

Ulquiorra fue el segundo que pensó en subir, pero descartó la idea, considerando en mejor dejar a su Lord presentarse bajo sus propios términos, así que se mantuvo en su posición firme, observando desde su visión periférica como Szayazel acomodaba su uniforme y cabello con largos dedos que siempre olían a metal.

Los únicos otros dos espadas, Starrk y Barragán estaban mirando todo desde fuera, uno esperando órdenes, el otro a que el odor se disipará y pudiera entrar como la imponente figura que era y sin ninguna molestia.

Linnete jamás había temido a Aizen y tenía demasiada energía contenida en su cuerpo de niña, por eso, ella se atrevió a violar las reglas y con un fuerte impulso llegó a la plataforma del trono. Por un segundo el sonido del mundo se desvaneció y Starrk sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a pelear para salvar a Linette.

La cara de sorpresa en Grimmjow y la mueca de burla de Barragán eran suficiente motivo para saber qué la acción de Linnete era un tabú y que Aizen no sólo era fuerte, era también peligroso. Starrk contuvo su aliento mientras sus dedos se preparaban para desvainar, sus ojos azules fijos en el trono vacío y Linette caminando

Arriba, un ojo violeta se volvió grande como plato al ver lo que estaba ahí; hecho un ovillo al otro extremo e intentado tapar sus tosidos con una manga negra había un niño.

-¡Starrk!- Linnete gritó y después se asomó por el borde de la plataforma, agitando sus brazos para llamar la atención -¡Ven! ¡Rapido!

La actitud de la niña causó que además de Starrk los demás espadas, menos Barragán, subieran arriba para observar la situación.

Szayazel alzó las cejas al ver a un infante de unos siete años, si el traje negro de shinigami y cabello café no era suficiente indicador, el riatsu era prueba de qué el niño era Lord Aizen. Una reacción inesperada por lo que debía realizar unas cuantas pruebas.

El científico avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacía el pequeño. El niño estaba tapándose en ropa demasiado grande, ocultando sus tosidos en su brazo izquierdo y con lágrimas debido a la irritación escurriendo por sus cachetes. Era demasiado fascinante lo ocurrido y el científico podía sentir saliva formarse en su boca ante las posibilidades.

Ulquiorra, al notar el avance del otro Espada, alzó un brazo entre Szayazel y el niño. Ulquiorra tambien estaba intrigado por la situación, pero sabía que en aquella forma Lord Aizen era incapaz de defenderse del Octavo Espada. El científico podía respetar a su líder, pero la oportunidad de hacer una biopsia en el niño superaban por creces su lealtad.

-Sólo voy a revisar a Lord Aizen. Asegurarme qué está bien.

El Cuarto Espada puso medio cuerpo entre Aizen y Szayazel. Si fuera un arrancar capaz de sentirse ofendido, la mentira de Szayazel le hubiera dañado el orgullo. Los ojos dorados del maníaco brillaban en espera de tener en sus manos a Lord Aizen, por primera vez tan débil cómo para intentar sus experimentos. Posiblemente con un simple toque podría meter algo a la sangre del cegador y entonces sería imposible rehusarle al Octavo Espada al niño.

-¿Quién?- la versión infantil de Aizen se había logrado sentar y miraba a las personas frente a él con pupilas dilatadas debido al miedo -¿Qué...

-¿Eres Lord Aizen? - Linnete se incló a un lado del niño y este se replegó hacia el lado contrario, una máscara del más puro terror en sus facciones infantiles.

Grimmjow encontró la reacción ofensiva. Para él, Aizen era el maldito que lo había humillado más de una vez, pero aún así era asquerosamente fuerte y verlo temblar porque una fracción se le acercaba era suficiente motivo para pensar en matar al cegador y liberarlo de su debilidad. Mostrándole a Aizen, al menos una vez, quién era el superior entre ellos dos. un sí, por mucho rencor y odio que le tuviera al hombre, al final seguía siendo parte de su extraño equipo y Grimmjow no era un maldito traidor, así que resistió el impulso.

-Soy Coyote Starrk - el primer espada de puso de cuclillas y ofreció su mejor sonrisa, pero al no estar acostumbrado en sus labios apenas se formó una imitación triste - ¿Quién eres?... ¿Eres Aizen Sosuke, verdad?

El niño estaba confundido, ojos saltando de una persona a otra, volviendo al hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules casi grises le habian preguntando por su nombre y cuando fue incapaz de dar uno, el adulto le había ofrecido uno. Aizen Sosuke sonaba bien.. y familiar. La mente del niño estaba nublada, pero si lo pensaba, ese nombre sí sonaba cómo si fuera de él. Incluso la niña le había llamado Aizen antes. Fue tras meditar en ello, que decidió afirmar con la cabeza.

-¡Dime que es una estúpida broma!- Grimmjow apretó un puño con fuerza y sus salvajes ojos azules observaron cómo el niño se intentaba hacer pequeño y ocultarse en las prendas de nuevo, cómo un gusano en su ollo.

Mientras Grimmjow pensaba mal de su líder, Sosuke decidió qué el sujeto de cabello azul era peligroso, sin embargo, era el de cabello rosa el qué lo aterrroizaba de verdad. Los ojos dorados le recordaban a otra persona. Incluso ambos tenían el mismo brillo sádico al mirarlo. Los únicos, por el momento, que parecían decentes eran la niña con el casco blanco y el hombre castaño. Aún así mantuvo su guardia alta.

Starrk vio como la versión miniatura de Aizen lo observaba con cautela, su cuerpo tenso cómo si esperará un golpe. Ulquiorra decidió en ese momento moverse de su posición y los ojos del niño se volvieron grandes al ver los ojos verdes sin alma del Cuarto Espada, un terror distinto apoderándose de su pequeño corazón.

El Cuarto Espada continuó su trayecto, y sin inclinarse ante alguien que por el momento le era inferior, dijo su nombre en el tono más frío posible y después le ordenó a Szayazel que lo siguiera fuera del lugar, dejando a los otros Espadas observar todo y sin congraciarlos con una mirada.

Esto enfado a Grimmjow.

-Ese Ulquiorra.. Bastardo...

Grimmjow no tuvo tiempo para continuar sus ofensas al Cuarto Espada porque sintió una presencial detrás de él y se encontró así mismo desvainando la espada en espera de un ataque.

-¿Así que "esto" es la causa de la conmoción?- Barragán se había alzado en el aire y los observaba desde una posición cercana al borde de la plataforma - Cómo has caído Aizen.

Starkk no entendía que lo motivo a ponerse frente al niño. Le agradaba Barragán y jamás había pensado en luchar contra él, pero le debía mucho a Aizen para dejarlo morir a manos del otro hollow.

Barragán era un hombre arrogante, pero aún así entendía cuándo estaba en una situación desfavorable. El Primer Espada tenía un riatsu tan poderoso que podía repeler "Respira" y con la ayuda del Sexto Espada las posibilidades de matar a la versión debil del usurpador eran desfavorables. Por eso se retiró tras hacer un sonido desaprovatorio ante la falta de carácter de los otros dos arrancares.

El aire seguía tenso incluso después de la salida de Barragán y los otros dos hombres intercambiaron una silenciosa comunicación.

Mientras ellos dos intentaban descubrir los motivos del otro, Linette miró al niño ponerse de pie y mirar a todos como si fueran enemigos, para su propio bien el niño tenía un riatsu increíble, lo suficiente para poder subsistir al lado de los arrancares. El pequeño duelo de voluntades unos segundos atrás únicamente le había causado un poco de fatiga pero había adoptado una actitud más desafiante.

Un momento después el niño perdió su postura erguida y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuándo su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos de hambre.

Starrk se volteó a ver a Aizen de nuevo, no tenía idea de cómo los cegadores funcionaban y por la expresión de Grimmjow ninguno sabía que hacer.

-El Señor Tousen o el Señor Gin - Starrk habló en voz alta, para sopesar sus alternativas. Un ciego obsesionado con la justicia o una quimera de serpiente parecían malas opciones para dejar en sus manos a un infante.

-Tousen -Grimmjow dijo sin titubear y se dirigió a Aizen con zancadas fuertes -¡Bu!

El pequeño soltó un grito y el Sexto Espada comenzó a carcajear.

En la mente de Starrk sólo rondaba una pregunta ¿por qué no se había quedado dormido?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito día.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname Tousen era un hombre acostumbrado a modificaciones súbitas en sus planes. Años atrás había dejado la idea de que todo en el mundo se ajustaba a un control fuerte e inamovible. Cómo un agente del cambio y la justicia, Kaname apreciaba las pequeñas sorpresas que la vida le deparaba.

Por ejemplo, sentir cómo los Gillians se juntaban entre ellos, mostrando así la característica tan humana que era la compañía. Una prueba de las mentiras con las que trabajaba la Sociedad de Almas, llamando a todos los Hollows bestias que debían ser destruidas. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Lord Aizen se había creado en Hueco Mundo un lugar dónde aquellos seres rechazados por el mundo podían de nuevo reclamar su conciencia.

El palacio "Las Noches" era para Kaname una prueba de que él estaba en el camino embargo, había criaturas como Grimmjow que rechazaba el don del rasocinio y gustaban de causar escándalo, fue por ese motivo que no se preocupó en ir a revisar qué había causado el temblor en su cuarto.

Pero, aún así fue iluso de él pensar que todo seguía el camino anterior al pie de la letra.

-Señor Tousen - alguien tocó la puerta, precisamente el Primer Espada, acompañado de su fracción y Grimmjow, y al lado de Starrk estaba Lord Aizen, pero algo en su energía se sentía diferente. Más compacto.

El shinigami casi corrió a la puerta y la abrió con rápidez, era incapaz de verlo pero el riatsu de su líder formaba la apariencia de un infante que apenas le llegaba al ombligo. Necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llevar sus manos a la cara de la versión encogida de su líder, aunque podía sentir el miedo punzante en el pequeño pecho del otro cegador.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - Tousen preguntó a nadie en particular.

Grimmjow empujó con su codo a Starrk, y el Primer Espada ladeó la cabeza sin ánimo, fue Linete la que decidió contestar la pregunta del hombre.

-Hubo una gran explosión, ¡bam! Todo se sacudió y fuimos al Cuarto del Trono de donde venía un gas extrsño. Sólo nos quedamos Starrk, el Sexto, el Cuarto y el Segundo Espada para ver qué pasaba, los demás huyeron cómo cobardes,..y ahí estaba Szayazel. Y había un gas..bueno, y ahí encontramos a Lord Aizen así. No tiene recuerdos de nosotros. Es extraño ¿no?

-Szayazel -Kaname repitió el nombre lentamente casi entre dientes.

-Ulquiorra ya está hablando con él -Grimmjow intervinó para evitar que el cegador los dejará sólos. Venían a pasar a Aizen a sus manos y luego irse, nada más.

Por otro lado, Sosuke olvidó su miedo y se atrevió a observar al hombre de piel negra al que incluso el hombre de cabello azul parecía temerle. Estaba vestido de blanco, tenía unos extraños lentes cubriendo sus ojos y su cabello estaba peinado en finas trenzas. Todas las personas que había visto eran extrañas, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, así que catalogaría al nuevo extraño cómo "posible amenaza, alerta menor".

-Bien. Aquí te lo dejamos - Grimmjow dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo a con sus fracciones, quería tener un combate con Iilfort y liberar sus deseos de derramar sangre finalmente. Los demás lo dejaron irse.

Kaname sacudió su cabeza una vez que Grimmjow estuvo lejos, y con una mano invitó a Starrk a pasar a la habitación. Linnete y Aizen avanzaron detrás del Primer Espada en pasos silenciosos.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Szayazel. Dejo a Lord Aizen en tu cuidado -Kaname dijo en un tono que no dejaba espacio para preguntas -No dejes que nadie que no sea yo se le acerque, incluso Gin.

Starrk asintió a las órdenes y en cuanto la puerta se cerró se dirigió a la cama, dispuesto a dormir el resto del día.

Antes de poder acostarse Linette lo pateó en la espinilla. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, ambos pudieron ver a su líder alzar sus brazos y cerrar los ojos cómo si esperará ser golpeado también. Starrk estaba confundido con esa actitud. Los cegadores le parecían criaturas muy extrañas si temían ataques que no eran dirigidos a ellos.

-¡Tu no te duermas! Tienes una misión - Linnete regañó al Espada y después de dirigió al niño. Este retrocedió unos pasos antes de poder controlar su cuerpo y forzarse a mantenerse firme - No te ves bien, ¿los cegadores necesitan dormir, verdad? ¡Ve, acuestate!

Sosuke estaba confundido pero aún así obedeció. Estaba cansado y en su cabeza el nivel de peligro era aceptable para dormir. Sí lo quisieran lastimar era mejor hacerlo cuándo su mente estaba sin descanso, en lugar de ello le habían ofrecido una cama...las camas eran cómodas y suaves, pero aún así... Quizás lo que querían era...Sosuke sacudió su cabeza y corrió a refugiarse debajo de las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y en contra de su voluntad cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

...

-Lord Aizen..Lord Aizen - alguien lo estaba sacudiendo suavemente, pero aún así sus párpados se negaron a abrirse - Mi Lord, nos vamos a ir de Las Noches.

-Dejalo, Starrk, ya le explicarás todo en el mundo de los vivos.

-Cómo ordené, Señor Tousen.

* * *

Starrk miro su nuevo hogar. Un departamento de dos recamaras, dos baños, una sala mediana y una cocina larga. Ese era uno de los tantos lugares que Lord Aizen tenía planeado como escondite en el mundo de los vivos, y era precisamente eso lo que venían a hacer.

Esconder y proteger a Aizen.

Aparentemente, Las Noches era un lugar peligroso para un líder debilidato y por ello era mucho más seguro que Starrk y Linette protegieran al cegador en el mundo de los vivos.

El niño había despertado en cuanto habían llegado al departamento y observaba el lugar desde una esquina de la sala. Cómo los tres estaban usando gigais que ocultaban el riatsu, no era necesario realizar medidad drásticas para evitar que la poderosa energía de Aizen estuviera bajo control, así que el terror que proyectaba el niño no pasaba de ser interesante en lugar de ser una energía caótica capaz de alertar de su presencia a kilómetros a la redonda o destruir almas de poco nivel.

Linnete no entendia la actitud de Aizen, así como tampoco entendía porque debía vestir como los humanos de la calle. Al principio le había gustado la idea de ir al mundo real y con su viejo líder con apariencia de un niño, quizás los dos jugarían. Pero Aizen se asustaba hasta de su sombra y los humanos eran muy débiles.

Además su ropa era un vestido rosa con una flor blanca. Su uniforme en las noches era del mismo color de Starrk, un uniforme blanco. Pero ahora esté vestía un traje gris. Era desconcertante para su alma diferir de tal manera en sus atavios con el otro.

Kaname era el que les había preparado la ropa y los gigais, así que no había ningún vestido o camisa gris para que ella pudiera uniformarse con Starrk.

El primer Espada tenía sus propios problemas. Estaba cansado y una parte de él ya extrañaba su viejo cuarto y los edredones suaves digno de los reyes.

En lugar de estar durmiendo en el palacio, rodeado de cientos de Hollows, se estaba de nuevo ocultando en un lugar que bien podría ser la "nada". Pero tenía órdenes que cumplir y una deuda hacia Aizen que iba más allá del cielo, así que lo mejor era no hacer ningún escándalo.

Para intentar despertarse un poco, abrió una libreta que le habían dado con las instrucciones de cómo comportarse y que hacer. Tras una rápida hojeada, tiró la libreta encima de la mesa de la sala y se fue a dormir. Linnete lanzó un vistazo a Aizen antes de seguir a Starrk pues ella también estaba cansada.

Desde su esquina, Sosuke miró a sus dos celadores meterse a una habitación y tras ver que no salían aprovechó su oportunidad de escape.

Salió por una ventana y comenzó a caminar por las calles nocturnas de la extraña ciudad. Le era familiar, pero al igual que el nombre de las cosas era parte de una serie de conocimientos que parecía haber estado siempre con él sin que nadie se las enseñara, por ello no pensó nada del asunto.

En pocos minutos no tenía idea de dónde estaba ni a dónde iba.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón azul y una camiseta blanca, además llevaba puestos zapatos de charol negros. Caminando sólo a media noche su apariencia llamaba la atención demasiado.

Un hombre enorme caminó hacia el niño, casi sonriendo ante la presa fácil que se le presentaba. El pequeño al ver al hombre dirigiéndose hacia el sintió su sangre congelarse y fue incapaz de hacer algo más que abrir un poco los labios en terror.

-¿Estas perdido, pequeño? -el hombre preguntó con un tono falso de amabilidad. Sosuke aún era incapaz de reconocer que las palabras no siempre eran honestas, una parte de él seguía reusándose a perder la fe a la humanidad, y fue por eso que, con honestidad, movió su cabeza de arriba para abajo aunque la mirada del hombre lo perturbaba -Ven, te ayudaré a buscar tu casa.

La mano fue ofrecida con increíble gentileza y el niño se encontró así mismo sujetándola con fuerza, sin embargo antes de que el hombre lo secuestrará un adolescente de cabello naranja cayó desde el cielo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me digas que ese niño es tu hijo, porque no hay parecido alguno - el joven sentenció mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Calma - el hombre se liberó del agarre de Sosuke y le sonrió al muchacho, era cierto que había estado dispuesto a robar al niño, pero eso era cuando no había ningún riesgo -Estaba ofreciendo al niño llevarlo a su casa.

-Yo lo haré - el adolescente se adelantó unos pasos y el hombre decidió marcharse de prisa, dejando solos a los otros dos. Sosuke se entristeció al ver al adulto marcharse y miró con sus enormes ojos vidriosos al nuevo desconocido.

Era un adolescente vestido de forma casual y con una energía espíritual que era tan pequeña que Aizen se sorprendió que tuviera tanta fuerza para mover su cuerpo y expidiera suficiente presión espíritual para ser aceptado en la academia de cegadores.

El jove se a gachó para quedar al nivel del niño y con una voz que buscaba ser reconfortante comenzó a hacer preguntas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Vives aquí cerca?

Sosuke negó con su cabeza, pero antes de poder decir algo, el adolescente volteó hacia arriba y en un santiamén sujetó a Sosuke en brazos y comenzó a correr, dando enormes saltos cada cinco pasos. Por encima del hombro del muchacho, Sosuke pudo ver cómo una enorme figura tan alta cómo una casa los seguía de cerca.

Hollow.

Sosuke apretó la camisa del extraño y entre dientes suplicó que corriera más rápido.

* * *

Kon sujetó al niño con más fuerza, había pensado en dejarlo atrás y distraer al hollow, pero el pequeño tenía suficiente poder espiritual cómo para ser una presa también. Sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que era al mismo Kon lo que el Hollows buscaba y por ello, al tomar al niño, lo había puesto en peligro.

Arriba, Grand Fisher miraba a su presa y comenzaba a perder su paciencia. Quería vengarse de Ichigo, pero éste se negaba a salir del cuerpo humano y su poder espíritual era demasía inferior al de antes. Por lo menos, el infante en brazos del cegador parecía especialmente suculento, era difícil de notar a la distancia, pero al acercarse a ellos podía sentir una enorme energía en el cuerpo del niño (Y Grand Fisher adoraba el sabor de un alma infantil).Por eso decidió cortar su persecución y de un zarpazo derribó al muchacho contra el suelo.

Kon, al presentir el ataque, decidió cubrir con su cuerpo al niño, y calló sangrando contra el pavimento. El pequeño bajo él estaba ileso pero asustado, y el alma modificada abrazó al pequeño cuerpo a pesar del dolor.

-Iba a esperar a que salieras de tu cuerpo -Grand Fischer dijo en una voz que retumbaba en los oídos y después, con una sonrisa en una enorme cara humana continuó su explicación- Pero mejor me voy a comer a ese niño que traes contigo.

Con una patada lanzó al cuerpo de Ichigo lejos del niño y atrapó a su presa en sus garras.

Sosuke sintió como una mano lo sujetaba del collar de su camiseta y el suelo se empezó a volver cada vez más lejano mientras que el aliento del Hollow más cercano. En el piso, el adolescente intentaba incorporarse pero era incapaz de lograrlo.

Antes de ser comido por el hollow, un ataque blanco partió al hollow por la mitad y fue de nuevo sujetado por brazos humanos.

En lugar de sentirse aliviado, Sosuke se aterrorizó más.

El nuevo sujeto era poderoso, más que el del hombre de hace unos momentos o el adolescente de cabello naranja. La mente del niño volvió a ponerse en estado de alerta y comenzó a temblar en los brazos de su salvador vestido de negro.

-¡Ichigo!- Kon tubo problemas para incorporarse, pero lo consiguió en su segundo intento -¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno que llegas...yo..

-Espera, Kon - Ichigo había sentido un hollow apareciendo a dos vecindarios de su casa, y por ello había ignorado por completo la primera alerta de hollow y había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Kon y a un misterioso niño con poderes espirituales.

Había destruido al hollow desde un corte en la parte trasera del cuello al ver que había un niño en problemas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo usando la sugerencia de Rukia de atacar por atrás.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cortó al hollow con su Getsuga Tensho, sintió un enorme riatsu aparecer a pocos metros. Tan rápido cómo el poder se había elevado se había desvanecido, pero aún así Icjigo pudo encontrar al portador de tal poder a poca distancia de la escena.

Era un hombre con facciones extranjeras y de cabello castaño. Estaba vestido con un traje gris desalineado y la expresión de su cara era contemplativa. El desconocido caminó hacia Ichigo con las palmas alzadas y abiertas.

-No quiero problemas, ¿podemos hablar en lugar de pelear?

-¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!- el niño gritó entre sollozos desde los brazos de Ichigo -¡Por favor no..!

Ichigo miró sorprendido al pequeño, su reacción suplicante y labios temblorosos al ver al extranjero eran causa de suficiente motivo para acomodar al niño en su brazo izquierdo y apretar la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- el sujeto preguntó con resignación, cómo si no comprendiera la reacción del niño -No entiendo porqué siempre actúa así, es peor que Linnete..

-No...no volveré a escapar.. Lo prometo..

Ichigo abrazó al niño contra su pecho y apretó sus dientes, retando al otro a explicar la situación. No era la actitud de un hijo temeroso del castigo de su padre, incluso Kon parecía estar dispuesto a pelear al notar la cara pálida y el sudor resbalando por la frente del pequeño.

-En serio, no hay necesidad de combatir, tengo que cuidar de él. Es todo. Vamos, eres un cegador, ¿verdad? Creo que hay un hollow.. Por allá..ve y encargarte de eso y yo de esto ¿sí?

Sosuke finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente para analizar su situación. Starrk y los dos idénticos jovenes de cabello naranja habían sido solamente amables con él, y ahora parecían a un paso de pelearse. Todo porque había sobre reaccionado, imaginando que Starrk era igual que _ellos._

-Lo siento -dijo en una voz titubeante y cuando todos voltearan a verlo desvío su vista al suelo - El señor Starrk es...creo que es bueno.

Ichigo alzó una ceja y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva s Starrk, quien simplemente alzó los hombros.

-¿Crees?

-Lo conozco desde ayer -Sosuke explicó -Me defendió de él sujeto de cabello azúl y del viejo que volaba...Yo..Creo que sí.

Ichigo estaba confundido, por eso volvió a mirar al extraño en espera de respuestas. El hombre sabía de cegadores y Hollows, así que no era normal, y el hecho de que conociera al niño un solo día era cuasa de preocupación.

El hombre que volaba podía ser desde un plus a un hollow, así que eso no era motivo de un interrogatorio, pero las reacciones del niño sí.

El hombre acarició su nuca y explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo.

-Um..un mes de hecho. Pero sufrió un accidente ayer y ahora está así. Yo soy Coyote Starrk, su guadia personal por así decirlo.

Ichigo observó al hombre. El niño lo conocia, pero la primera reacción que vió merecía que tratara la situación con cautela. Por eso de decidió tomar un enorme riesgo y hacer una propuesta.

-Mi padre tiene una clínica cerca. Es mejor que el niño sea revisado, ¿verdad?

Starrk observó al cegador, hasta dónde el sabía el muchacho frente a él debía estar muerto y no tener un padre con una clínica en el mundo de los vivos, sin embargo sus ojos cafés eran honestos así que podía confiar en él. Lord Aizen se veía peor que el día anterior y era mejor dejar a un médico (no Szayazel) revisar el nuevo cuerpo de su líder.

-Sí, está bien.

Ichigo colocó al niño en el suelo, y este al verse libre casi corrió hacia Kon, cómo si tuviera miedo al cegador también.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo. Yo me encargo - Kon dijo mientras sonreía, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del niño a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo.

El cegador accedió con la cabeza y corrió en búsqueda del Hollow que había sentido hace rato.

* * *

Yuzu Kurosaki, incluso a sus once años, tenía su instinto maternal desarrollado. Por eso, cuando vio a Ichigo (en realidad Kon), acompañado de un hombre castaño y un niño temblando de miedo, la niña ofreció preparar cena.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Yuzu preguntó mientras servía la cena al pequeño -Yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki.

-Sosuke Ai..

-Solo Sosuke -Starrk silenció al niño con su voz desde la entrada de la sala, mirando todo con cautela, para su suerte Aizen se llevó un bocado de pasta a su boca usando sus manos en lugar de los cubiertos y la falta de apellido quedó olvidada de inmediato.

Con mejillas rojas y la cara de mayor felicidad, uno creería que el niño no había comido nada en años. Starrk había actuado así al llegar a Las Noches la primera vez.

Ese día probó comida que no eran otros hollows y se sintió vivo de verdad. En aquel entonces solamente Aarorinero lo había acompañado por toda la duración de la cena en su honor, con Aizen observando todo desde la distancia y en un silencio tal que podría haber sido una pared más en lugar de una persona.

Yuzu, ignorante de los pensamientos de Starrk, observaba a Sosuke con pena. Dejando de lado los malos modales, podía ver a un niño hambriento y aterrado, una parte de ella observó al hombre con cuidado, intentado encontrar una pista de qué algo staba mal.

Ichigo había subido las escaleras unos segundos antes solo para bajarlas con rapidez. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sosuke vio al hermano de Yuzu, se detuvó en seco y su respiración se volvió agitada.

-¿Lor.. Sosuke, qué pasa?- Starrk estaba en un instante al lado del niño, en búsqueda del motivo por el que había cambiado de actitud.

-Kon -Sosuke dijo en un respiro cortado y comenzó a llorar - Está muerto...

Yuzu y Starrk alzaron las cejas ante las palabras de Sosuke. Solo Ichigo entendió lo que ocurría y con increíble rapidez fue a su cuarto y tomó al peluche que era el cuerpo habitual de Kon. Regresó a la cocina y mostró al muñeco en espera de que el niño entendiera.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al ver al muñeco de felpa. El pequeño limpió sus manos en su camisa blanca y pidió cargar a Kon mientras sonreía feliz.

Ichigo observó la situación. El pequeño era receptivo a las almas, y podía diferenciar energías con increíble presición, tenía un increíble poder contenido en su cuerpo, pero bajo control. Este último detalle casi lo molestaba, un niño de seis o siete años era mejor que él en control espíritual.

-¡Ya volví! - el padre de Ichigo entro a su casa y al ver a los extraños en la cocina su sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez y con los ojos pidió a Ichigo una explicación.

-El es Starrk, y ese - Ichigo señaló al niño que abrazaba al peluche contra su pecho - Es..Sasuke.

-¡Sosuke!- el niño corrigió a Ichigo, pero al darse cuenta que había alzado la voz se tensó en la silla y sus ojos se volvieron grandes del terror.

Isshin Kurosaki alzó una ceja al ver esto pero no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada, pues Ichigo ignoró al niño y continuó.

-Estubo en un accidente, y Starrk dió permiso para que lo revisarán ¿esta eso bien para tí?

-¡Sí, por suspuesto!- Isshin volvió a usar su mejor máscara de bufón. Había algo perturbador en la energía de Sosuke y de Starrk, pero Ichigo parecía estar hablando de la situación de un niño al que creía víctima de abuso.

Ichigo siempre había sido bueno en captar cuando los niños que ingresaban a la clínica habían sido lastimadas. Incluso, a los doce años de edad, había intentado golpear a un hombre porque su hija tenía un moretón en el brazo.

Desde ese día, Ichigo tuvo prohibido entrar a la clínica o hablar con los pacientes. Su instinto era bueno, pero no infalible, y definitivamente no serviría de nada en la corte.

-¿Esta bien esto para usted?- Isshin le preguntó a Starrk.

-Sí. Para eso vinimos. Lo...Sosuke, este hombre es un doctor y te va a revisar.

El niño comenzó a temblar antes de ponerse de pie. Dejo el plato de sopa a medio comer en el olvido y en pocos segundos compuso su postura. Antes de caminar rumbo a Isshin colocó al peluche sobre su silla.

-Sí quieres puedes llevar a Kon contigo - Yuzu dijo con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¿Verdad papá?

-¡Por supuesto!

Sosuke no esperó más confirmación y abrazó al muñeco de nuevo.

Isshin guió al niño y a su tutor a la clínica. Para suerte del hombre, Ichigo observó todo pero no realizó ningún movimiento para seguirlos.

Al entrar a la clínica, Isshin pudo ver por su vista periférica una pequeña lágrima surcar el cachete del niño. Aterrorizado de Isshin o del lugar, eso no estaba muy claro.

-Necesito hablar con tu tutor antes de empezar la rutina. No te muevas de ahí.

Isshin llevo a Starrk de nuevo al pasillo y dejo solo al niño y a Kon.

Al ver que el padre de Ichigo estaba fuera de vista, Kon volteó su cabeza para arriba y vio la pequeña cara pálida del niño.

-Esta bien, el papá de Ichigo no te va a lastimar -Kon dijo mientras palmeaba el brazo del niño. Debido a la cercania podía sentir la energía espíritual de Sosuke reolveoteando cerca de su piel, una capa densa y caliente que rodeaba el cuerpo como un manto.

-¿No?- Sosuke susurró con una voz temblorosa.

-No. No lo hara. Pero, en cualquier caso, Hermano Mayor Kon te protegerá - Kon intentó renconfortar al niño de nuevo, alzando su pecho de felpa para lucir más grande. La respiración del pequeño y dió una enorme inhalación para lograr componerse.

Poco después llegó el doctor de nuevo, sus ojos negros observaban a Sosuke con detenimiento y él niño se reconfortó con la idea de que el hombre frente a él no tenía poder espíritual. Sí intentaba lastimarlo, entonces Sosuke lo quemaría con su energía.

Jamás volvería a dejar a alguien mucho más débil que él lo hiriera.

Sus ojos cafés observaron primero a Starrk, que se había ido a sentar en una silla en el otro extremo del consultorio, y después al hombre con barba. Al menor paso en falso contrataría.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas**

 **¿Esperaban más de los arrancares? Lo contemple un rato, pero creo que la mitad del ejército de Aizen lo mataria de tener la oportunidad, Gin, Barragán, Nntoria, Szayazel por ejemplo... así que he puesto a Aizen en un ambiente más seguro.**

 **Gracias a todos los que tomaron el tiempo de escribir un review.**

 **Finalmente, este capítulo ya estaba escrito y por eso lo pude subir porque alguien acaba de preguntar por la continuación, pero el que sigue no lo está, y la vida últimamente está complicada así que no se cuando podré subir el otro, una disculpa de antemano.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Urahara había sido un hombre calmado y sencillo, rara vez le gustó imponerse pese a su genio, tampoco guardaba rencores con facilidad.

Ni siquiera odiaba a Aizen, el hombre culpable del dolor de su ex-subordinada Hiyori. Aún así, el traidor de Aizen causaba malestar en Urahara, una sensación similar a tener una navaja en el cuello sabiendo que hay una pistola apuntando a tu corazón.

Así que, normalmente Urahara sería de los primeros en desear el fin de Aizen, excepto que..

—¿Un niño?

—Sí —Isshin estaba sentado frente a Urahara, su mirada firme un contraste a su habitual apariencia de felicidad.

—¿Dices que Aizen es un niño? —Urahara agitó su abanico un poco mientras pensaba.

La primera idea era que todo era una trampa. Algún plan extraño lleno de vueltas que únicamente Aizen podría decifrar. La segunda idea era que Ishhin estuviera equivocado y el niño no tenía ninguna relación con Aizen.

—Estoy seguro que era su riatsu. Esta escondido bajo un gigai, pero como te dije, lo toque e inmediatamente lo reconocí.

Isshin Kurosaki podría parecer un bufón, pero su memoria era exelente, algo útil para kidos y anatomía. Reconocer la apariencia y riatsu de un hombre con quién trabajo cuarto de siglo era algo en lo que no podía fallar.

Urahara cerró el abanico.

—Ire a investigar.

—¿La Sociedad de Almas?

En otras situaciones, Urahara hubiera desviado la atención para ocultar que sí iba a dar la información a la Sociedad de Almas, pero existía un enorme riesgo de que un niño inocente terminará en el laboratorio de Mayuri.

Urahara se sentía como criminal por usar adolescentes en sus planes.

—No es necesario informales nada. Aún.

* * *

Ichigo observó de nuevo al pequeño Sosuke, había algo en el niño que le era familiar. Al principio había creído que era por sus similitudes con otros niños víctimas de abuso, pero trás la revisión de su padre, era casi seguro que nadie lo había golpeado jamás. Aún así, el adolescente no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo.

En el otro extremo de la sala, Linette, Yuzu y Sosuke (que tenía a Kon sobre su cabeza), miraban la televisión, específicamente el programa de Don Kanonji.

Dos semanas atrás, después de la revisión de Sosuke, Starrk recibió la llamada de Linette y tras dar las direcciones de la clínica Kurosaki, la niña fue a la casa de Ichigo, conoció a Yuzu y surgió entre las dos una suerte de amistad a primera vista.

Ichigo apreciaba la presencia de Linette en la casa, al principio el color verde de la otra protegida de Starrk lo había preocupado, sin embargo trás ver a Yuzu conviviendo de forma normal con alguien, que Ichigo creía, era de su edad, traía al joven bastante paz.

—¿De nuevo están aquí?— Karin susurró a un lado de Ichigo, sus ojos negros observaban la escena con menos felicidad que Ichigo.

Karin también poseía poderes espirituales y aunque ella no lo supiera, sus habilidades le permitían reconocer un poco de la naturaleza peligrosa de Linette y Sosuke, pero al igual que Ichigo era incapaz de señalar el porqué.

Sosuke, por su parte, estaba disfrutando los colores y sonidos del programa. Los efectos especiales, las brillantes luces que buscaban despistarlos de la trama del día, le gustaban mucho; la aventura de Kanonji ese día era hablar con una niña muerta de sus problemas y Sosuke casi podía predecir que el medium haría un gran gesto cirquero para aliviar las penas de la fantasma.

Efectivamente, poco antes de que terminara el programa, Don Kanonji liberó varios globos al cielo para que flotaran como burbujas y la pequeña consiguió suficiente paz para despegar su cadena del lugar al que estaba atada, al estar liberada de ese objeto material, sería más fácil que un cegador la encontrará, así que Sosuke aplaudió junto con Yuzu cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar.

Linette observó a Lord Aizen un poco sorprendida. Actuaba como un niño normal, la primeros tres días habían sido difíciles, con el cegador miniaturizado intentando varias veces permanecer callado en un rincón de la casa, una pequeña estatua fácil de olvidar hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre el tercer día y Starrk recordó que los cegadores sí ocupaban comer a diario. Al menos mientras tuvieran un gigai.

Desde ese día Starrk había comprado la extraña comida humana llamada Pizza todo el tiempo, así que visitar a los Kurosaki era bastante positivo para Linette y Aizen. La comida de Yuzu era la mejor.

El programa había finalizado, por lo que la comida prometida se serviría pronto, pero Sosuke extrañaba un poco la televisión prendida. Leer era una actividad que mantenía sus pensamientos lejos de su pasado, pero muchas veces fallaba en mantener su concentración como él quería, la televisión era más eficiente.

—¿Qué pasa, Sosuke? —Yuzu preguntó mientras servía la comida.

—Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

La pregunta de la niña era inocente, su sonrisa amable era un indicio de que Yuzu no era _ellos._ Pero aún así, en cuanto Sosuke pensó en decir "recordaba algunas cosas", esas cosas llegaron a su mente para llevarlo a aquella habitación, su hogar, su prisión.

—¿Sosuke?

El niño sacudió su cabeza y observó las facciones cálidas de Yuzu, después se repitió en su cabeza su nombre, completamente suyo, prueba de que él era una persona. Aún así el color no volvió a su cara y sus ojos recorrieron todos los rincones de la habitación como si esperará ser atacado.

—Estoy bien.

Yuzu decidió ser cortés, por ello no insistió en cuestionar a Sosuke. Horas después, Yuzu se lo contaría a Ichigo, hablando del asunto como quien habla de una tragedia lejana pero real.

Starrk, quien observó la extraña reacción de su Lord, se sentó a la mesa junto a sus anfitriones, con una pequeña Linette que también entendía que había algo tétrico en el pasado de Aizen.

* * *

Urahara observó al trío salir de la casa de Kurosaki, ninguno de los tres parecía especial desde la distancia, sin embargo con sus máquinas podía detectar las desviaciones en los espíritus.

Arrancares sin lugar a duda. Naturales o artificiales era la verdadera pregunta. Sí lo primero, Aizen tenía más años en Hueco Mundo de lo pensado, si lo segundo, Aizen tenía su propio Hogyaku antes de robar el de Urahara.

Todo apuntaba a lo segundo.

Pero aún así se negaba a informar a la Sociedad de Almas. La niña de cabello verde le recordaba a Hiyori, ambas agresivas dispuestas a saltar ante la menor ofensa. Enviarla a Mayuri sería una traición contra sus principios.

Además, estaba el asunto del mini-Aizen. Un pequeño curioso que era incapaz de decidir si desconfiar de todo adulto o dar su mano sin miramientos: una semana atrás el arrancar adulto había tenido que rescatar a mini-Aizen de una van.

Algo estaba mal en la mente del niño. Y sí era así, Urahara tenía una teoría, aunque Youruichi diría que eran simples deseos de saber que siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Urahara cerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba en sus posibilidades. El riatsu era de Aizen, lo responsable era acercarse a él y estudiarlo, lo sencillo era dárselo a la Sociedad de Almas y lo que deseaba era dejarlo ser.

El cegador era un hombre lleno de culpas que lo seguían desde los eventos ocurridos cien años atras en la Sociedad de Almas a utilizar a Ichigo, un adolescente, en un gambito contra Aizen, así que realmente lo que su corazón quería era dejar a un niño ser un niño.

—La acción responsable es — se dijo asi mismo y caminó de vuelta a su hogar. La vida no era sencilla para un simple abarrotero en esos dias.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :-)**


End file.
